1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display is a flat panel display that may be lightweight and slim because it has a self-light emitting characteristic and may not require a separate light source. Particularly, since OLED displays may exhibit desirable characteristics, e.g., low power consumption, high luminance, and high reaction speed, they have been receiving an attention as the next generation display device.
In general, the organic light emitting diode (OLED) display may include a panel assembly including an organic light emitting diode. The organic light emitting diode may include an anode, a cathode, and an organic emission layer. Holes and electrons may be injected from the anode and cathode to form an exciton and light emission may be implemented while the exciton returns to a ground state.
The panel assembly of the organic light emitting diode (OLED) display may be formed by attaching an upper substrate and a lower substrate by using a sealing member and then receiving the attached substrates in a bezel.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.